2050 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
2050 Atlantic hurricane season was an event that began on June 1 and ended on November 30, however storms can form at anytime as shown by Austin. The season was a very active season with Brigette being the strongest and most notable storm so far, Garnet become the strongest storm and the most intense storm Some notable storms are Brigette, Felicity, Garnet, Kash and Manny. Season Summary Austin made an early start to the season by forming in march and dissipating in April fallowed by Tropical Depression Two which dissipated over Mexico on May 9th, the offical start kicked off on June 4 with Brigette forming and becomming a category 4 before making landfall in Texas on June 10 Clover formed and was a weak to moderate tropical storm before dissipating due to shear from Brigette. Weak storms Enzo and Felicity kicked off July very weak with Felicity devstating South America and Enzo affecting Florida. and then devstating Hurricane Garnet formed and devastated Florida and North Carolina then Hellen formed and was a weak to moderate storm, then Isaias formed before affecting Mexico, Moderate Tropical Storm Jenny formed and didnt affect land. September Kash formed and affected tons of land and the Loriel formed and made landfall in texas, Manny would devastate the United States and Canada while a Nikita formed and prolonged into October, were Oslo formed and made landfall in Florida. Paris formed and was minimal hurricane south of Bermuda and then Rueben formed but didnt make landfall anywhere despite being a category 5 the seasons final 2 storms formed in late october and in November neither was a threat to land. In Total the season spanned 230 days. Storms Hurricane Austin Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Brigette Main Article:Hurricane Brigette Tropical Storm Clover Hurricane Darlene Tropical Storm Enzo Main Article:Tropical Storm Enzo (2050) Tropical Storm Felicity Main Article:Tropical Storm Felicity Hurricane Garnet Main Article:Hurricane Garnet Tropical Storm Hellen Hurricane Isaias Main Article:Hurricane Isaias (2050) Tropical Storm Jenny Hurricane Kash Main Article:Hurricane KashHurricane Kash Tropical Storm Loriel Hurricane Manny Main Article:Hurricane Manny Hurricane Nikita Tropical Storm Oslo Hurricane Paris Subtropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Rueben Tropical Storm Shelby Tropical Storm Timbuck Names This was the list of namea to name storms in 2050,however the names Nikita, Oslo, Paris, Shelby and Timbuck were used for the first time, however any unused names that werent used in 2050 were marked in . any names that werent used or retired will be used in 2057. 2050 Name List * Austin * Brigette * Clover * Darlene * Enzo * Felicity * Garnet * Hellen * Isaias * Jenny * Kash * Loriel * Manny * Nikita * Oslo * Paris * Rueben * Shelby * Timbuck * * Retirement In Spring of 2051 the WMO retired the names Brigette, Felicity, Garnet, Kash and Manny due the damage and fatilites they caused however the names were replaced with the names Blanche, Franchesca, Gizmo, Kole and Mason, respectivly for 2057. Category:Hypothetical Events